Enko
Enko was one of many series Rojoinc created for his youtube channel but this was a special case. The series was to be a SMP and consisted of many acquaintances from his school making their debut in Rojoinc's tomfuckery. Just as most Rojoinc series go there was only 2 episodes made, but surprisingly it wasn't all Rojoinc's fault. Yeah, bet you're just as shocked as I am. Creation Rojoinc decided that one day that he would create a new series to rake in views for his dying channel by making- get this - ANOTHER Minecraft survival series; but this time, he would put a twist on it by making it an SMP, which stands for (I don't fucking know dood). Thus he gathered all of his weens from school and convinced each of them to give him 5 dollars a month to keep the server running because apparently making your own god damn server is too bloody hard. Rojoinc and his fellow degenerates created a Skype group and began to suggest names; among the most popular were Nebula, Vortex, XXXROJOINCXXX, and many more dumbass names the group could come up with; ironically this suggestion of idiotic names eventually lead to Omar making his own retarded contribution, "Neko", but he dun' fuck up'ed and managed to type in "Enko" instead. Much to Omar's chagrin, the group's consensus of the name was overwhelmingly positive, and miraculously, the name stuck. Omar's fuck-up lead to the name of the SMP we all know and remember today, Enko. The HYPE Prior to the start of the series, there was a period of around a month where Rojoinc's companions could not access the server. Unexpectedly for Rojoinc, this lead to Enko gaining a series following in his internal group, the likes of which he had never seen before. In the 30-or-so day period, fanart created by Sos66_ depicting Enko's mascots, the unlikely duo of historical demon Adolf Hitler, and popular video game character, The Engineer, was circulated, following the prevalence of some crappy shoop Rijon made, yep.avi. In the same period, fan videos were also created, depicting Hitler reacting to some of the various hijinks the Enko gang were to get themselves into, one of which explains the origins of Hilter becoming Enko's Mascot. Hell, the group name even included a countdown to the release of Enko. Needless to say, the series did not, in fact, live up to the hype. 1st World The world shown in Rojoinc's videos. This was the world where most of Rojoinc's fellas played in and where, undoubtably, the most fun was had off screen. Although it was in its early stages some of the people in the server made their own shops. Danny's Destruction Not seen in the videos; Sensei_ was about to cure a Zombie Villager but could not find his golden apples required for the action leaving him heartbroken. A couple days later a collection of pictures and messages provided by Danny, the brother of Rojoinc, exhibitted the destruction of houses of the members of Enko by an unknown griefer. Of course, everyone was furious and began to point fingers at who could've done it. The first suspect was Nuzdot, who had just left the server before images of the griefing began. During those minutes of discussion, Rojoinc announced who was the one behind the griefing. It was Danny the whole time, and Omar further supported this fact, pointing out a worn-out flint and steel in Danny's inventory. Danny was then banned from the server. Just a few hours into Danny's ban, Omar found a chest in his room containing a few stolen items and someone had pointed out the missing golden apples in the chest which Sensei_ mentioned he had lost. It was the butler, all along. 2nd World Not seen in Rojoinc's videos. It was created because SOMEONE didn't create a backsave. Thus Rojoinc had to create another world for the SMP, much to everyone's dismay. Not that it mattered anyway because it wasn't long before everyone got back on track and built their homes and shit. However, despair would soon fall upon the minecraftians (Well mostly just Rojoinc, bc rip views). The End of Enko Soon people grew bored and began to leave the server, which resulted in a "domino effect". The series, just like many of Rojoinc's projects, was a failure. Following the cease of funds flowing into the server to allow it's continued operation, Rojoinc unfortunately confirmed the death of Enko in his video: Vlog: Considerations. Aftermath Aftermath? You want an aftermath? The SMP died, that's all you need to know. Huh? You want more? Uh. Well the group was later converted to a random group known as Retards of Retard. But after MegaHard announced they would ban the use of slurs and swear words the group moved to the Almighty Discord. Most of the people from the original group left leaving only "The Legacy" and "The Twins." One-Shot Characters This contains the list of characters who only showed up in this series of Enko: SMP known so far. Sergioacolis Hey everyone, Sethbling here. -Sergioacolis introducing himself in the 1st episode of the Enko:SMP. Just like the rest of the One-Shots, not much is known about him. Sergioacolis appears knowledgeable with his understanding of redstone and its mechanisms as shown in the second Enko:SMP episode where he made an elevator-like mechanism with pistons in his house(?). WhoisHy Fucking go kill yourself -Whoishy, upon hearing someone joke and laugh about his name. Just like the rest of the One-Shots, not much is known about him. He is thought to be of Asian descent as seen in the first Enko:SMP episode where he types "Ay my food's calling me" upon hearing the noise of a dog in the background. Sensei_ GO SENSEI YOU KNOCKED ONE DOWN!!! -Teddie from the Persona series announcing every damn time that you, have indeed, knocked one down. Just like the rest of the One-Shots, not much is known about him. Sensei_ is thought to be an excellent builder as seen off-screen by the abundant houses he created. Episodes Synopsis